The invention concerns a tilting device for a chair wherein the chair has a base with a gas spring that extends vertically in upward direction as well as a seat plate and wherein the tilting device, arranged between the base and the seat plate, comprises an elastic body that at the bottom side as well as the top side is fixedly connected to a rigid plate.
Chairs that enable a tilting movement of the seat plate about a pivot point that is located within a central seat area are known in various embodiments. The basic principle resides always in that, on the bottom side of the seat plate, a support is arranged by using an elastic body. This elastic body counteracts the tilting movement with an appropriate restoring force.
A disadvantage in connection with the known lilting devices for a chair is the generally very complex and complicated configuration with a plurality of parts.
Based on this, the invention has the object to provide a technically simple tilting device for a chair.